Dear Me
by Celaici
Summary: Hi ! This is a new experience, I am french and I was supposed to learn my English lesson for the final exam :P So I chosse to write in english, I hope you'll like it, it is letters from HP's characters, like little diaries Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec HP, des petites que les personnages auraient écrit, ou comment déculpabiliser d'arrêter de réviser xD


All is to JK Rowling

I hope you will love it, let reviews please, so I will know what you think, if you have ideas of new characters' letters, I am ready to try to write it ;)

Enjoy !

Pour mes lecteurs français, ceux qui ne gèrent pas l'anglais, bien que ce soit de l'anglais d'une française xD, j'ai mis le français, aussi ;) n'hésitez pas si vous avez des idées de personnages :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dear Me,

I just wanted to say that I'm not afraid anymore. I know what will happen. The Lord is just so stupid and for him, it is the only possible issue. But it will be okay. I just hope that this stupid Potter will be there. But he has his eyes. Those green eyes, I will see them again. Oh Lily, wait for me… Your son will discover all my story, he will know everything, and how succeed. Be proud of him. Are you pride of me ? I'll know it soon…

Severus Snape

 _Dear Me,_

 _Je voulais juste dire que je n'ai plus peur. Je sais ce qui va arriver. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est trop bête et pour lui, c'est la seule solution. Mais tout ira bien. J'espère seulement que cet imbécile de Potter sera là. Mais il a ses yeux. Ces yeux verts, je vais les revoir. Oh, Lily, attends-moi… Ton fils va découvrir toute mon histoire, il saura tout, il saura comment réussir. Sois fière de lui. Es-tu fière de moi ? Je le saurais bientôt…_

 _Severus Rogue_

Dear Me,

I have lost my brother, my sister. I know that I have done a lot of mistakes. I hope that this new story will alright. This little baby has lost everything, but we will be there for him in 10 years. Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, be strong and see you for a new war.

Dumbledore

 _Dear Me,_

 _J'ai perdu mon frère, ma soeur. Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs. J'espère que cette fois-ci,tout se passera bien. Ce bébé a tout perdu, mais nous serons là pour lui, dans dix ans. Harry Potter, le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, sois fort et nous nous retrouverons pour une nouvelle guerre._

 _Dumbledore_

Dear Me,

Sissy she called me. Since we are young and even if I am the eldest daughter. When we played with Sirius, I was very happy, but mother was not. I was the big sister, so I was supposed to be calm, refined and flawless. So she came where I was crying, all alone, hide from look. Everytime, I bewitched little horses that cantered around me. She sat in front of me and put her hand on my knee : "It is alright Sissy, huh ?" What was I supposed to say ? Yes, Bella, it is gonna be alright… If you stay with me. But all have change and you're not here from now. My entire world is cold.

Narcissa

 _Dear Me,_

 _Sissy, elle m'appelait. Depuis qu'on est petites et même si je suis la plus âgée. Quand on jouait avec Sirius, j'étais très heureuse, mais pas mère. J'étais la grande sœur, j'étais donc supposée être calme, distinguée, irréprochable. Alors elle venait quand je pleurais, seule, loin des regards. A chaque fois, j'ensorcelais des petits chevaux qui galopaient autour de moi. Elle s'asseyait en face de moi et posait sa main sur mon genou : « Tout va bien Sissy, hein ? » Qu'étais-je supposée répondre ? Oui, Bella, tout ira bien… si tu restes avec moi. Mais tout a changé et tu n'es plus à présent. Ma vie est glaciale._

 _Narcissa_

Dear Me,

It still is a pain. It is not physical but in my heart. Mudblood on my arm. All I wanted was to become a great witch. I am this great and brave witch, Ron say. I know, I have a husband who loves me, two beautiful children, a best friend who is always here for me, so now my life is perfect… nearly. Daddy, mom, I miss you.

Hermione

 _Dear Me,_

 _C'est toujours une douleur. Ce n'est pas physique mais dans mon coeur. Sang-de-Bourbe sur mon bras. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était devenir une grande sorcière. Je suis courageuse et une grande sorcière, me dit Ron. Je sais, j'ai un mari qui m'aime, deux beaux enfants, un meilleur ami qui est toujours là pour moi, alors ma vie est parfaite… pas tout à fait. Papa, maman, vous me manquez._

 _Hermione_

Dear Me,

I hate him. I really hate him. He is not a human being, just a wizard, it is unnatural. Yes… But at the same time, I am curious: Why seems this world so perfect for him? And for all his friends? Why is it so different from my life? Maybe I am stupid to not understand, surely I am stupid. But one of the only things I saw from the Potters life really scared me. Dementor, that is the name? I do not want to learn more about this World, finally. That is enough.

Dudley

 _Dear Me,_

 _Je le déteste. Je le déteste vraiment. Il n'est pas un être humain, juste un sorcier, ce n'est pas normal. Oui… mais en même temps, je suis curieux : pourquoi ce Monde a l'air si parfait pour lui ? Et pour tous ses amis ? Pourquoi est-ce si different de ma vie ? Peut-être que je suis stupide pour ne pas comprendre, certainement que je suis stupide. Mais l'une des seules choses que j'ai vu de la vie des Potter m'a terrifié. Détraqueur, c'est ça ? Je ne veux pas en savoir plus de ce Monde, finalement. C'est suffisant._

 _Dudley_

Dear Me,

"Avada Kedavra!" The last words I remember. Was it painful? It was… like a shock. Like when you take your breath before swimming under the water. A great breath and the last one. But I am serene. I just hope that my father will not be too sad, and Harry neither not. Stay strong Harry, you'll succeed.

Cedric

 _Dear Me,_

" _Avada Kedavra !" C'est les derniers mots dont je me souviens. Est-ce que j'ai souffert ? C'était comme… comme un choque. Comme lorsque vous prenez votre souffle avant de plonger sous l'eau. Une grande bouffée d'air et la dernière. Mais je suis apaisé. J'espère juste que mon père ne sera pas trop triste, et Harry non plus. Reste fort Harry, tu vas y arriver._

 _Cedric_

Dear Me,

I am so happy. Today, Al' go to Hogward. He really looks like Harry, the first time he went to. I will never forget his face at this moment. He looked lost and innocent, but friendly. His smile when he looked at my brother: it seal a beautiful friendship. And for me, he was so cute…

Ginny

 _Dear Me,_

 _Je suis si heureuse. Aujourd'hui, Al' entre à Poudlard. Il ressemble énormément à Harry, la première fois qu'il y est allé. Je n'oublierais jamais son visage à ce moment. Il avait l'air perdu et innocent, mais amical. Son sourire quand il a regardé mon frère : ce regard a scellé une belle amitié. Et à mes yeux, il était si mignon…_

 _Ginny_

Dear Me,

Ooooooooooooooooooooh Harry is not here anymore! Sweety… What will I do without him? Stupid boys that will come here, they will throw stones on me ! I hate them. I hate them so much… Idea! I will haunt them for the rest of their school yeaaaars !

Moaning Myrtle

 _Dear Me,_

 _Oooooooooooooooooh Harry n'est plus là ! Chéri… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui ? Et ces stupides garçons qui vont venir ici, ils vont me lancer des cailloux dessus ! Je les hais. Je les hais tellement… J'ai une idée ! Je vais les hanter pour le restant de leur scolaritééé !_

 _Mimi Geignarde_


End file.
